A Home for Christmas
by SkeeterJoe
Summary: A short Christmas story.


Josephine Cruize sank down into the goose feather mattress. After three weeks, she still was not use to the comforts she had been given. Josephine still couldn't figure out what she'd done to make these people love her. The Hunter's had been so good to her since she was found by Louise Hunter.

How could this family love her? She was a nobody. That's what they told her at the orphanage. But this family had treated her like family since the beginning.

Jo was hiding out in the Rock Creek Livery stables when Louise had found her. She was dressed in a dirty shirt and breeches. One thing Jo had learned on the streets was that it was easier to hide as a boy instead of a girl. Yet, Louise had seen through that facade.

The Hunters took her into their home. They didn't ask much from her. She was required to help with daily chores. In turn she was given three full meals a day, a warm bed and a roof over her head. Jo didn't mind the chores she was given. Turned out, she actually liked working with the horses. She was even given one of her own for the time she would be at the ranch.

Up until the other day, Jo wasn't sure how long her stay at the Ranch would be. Her plan was to make it West, to California. She wasn't sure what she would find there, but Jo knew she'd never be cold again.

Jo snuggled deeper under the soft quilts. The kitten laying by her feet inched it's way up to her neck. The seal grey bundle of fluff circled around, kneading tiny paws into the quilts and curled up against Jo's neck and started purring. Jo smiled and cuddled with the furry kitten. The next day was Christmas. The cat was her Christmas gift from Lou. Jo had never had a pet of her own but secretly always wanted one, and smiled at the gift she was given.

As Jo snuggled with the tiny kitten, cat, her mind wandered to the conversation she had with Lou a few nights ago.

XXXXX

_Josephine snuck down the stairs. She had to get away. This family was too nice to her. She didn't deserve this family. She didn't deserve the love. _

_She knew the streets of New York. Why did she have to leave New York? She was doing just fine, living on the streets. Yeah, people looked down on her. And she had to steal. And she had to sleep in an alley, with little or no blankets, but she survived the last year. She didn't need this family to take her in and help her live. _

_Jo tiptoed to the door, slowly reaching for the door knob._

"_Goin' somewhere?" The voice asked from behind her, making her jump. Jo turned around and saw Mrs. Hunter sitting on the couch, cup in hand. _

_Jo groaned as Lou patted the seat next to her. It wasn't a request, it was an order. Jo stomped over to the living room and sat down on the chair across from Lou defiantly. _

"_Want to tell me why you are sneaking out at this hour?" Lou asked, turning up the lamp next to the couch. The younger woman looked tired, scared, and even a little lost. _

"_Why are you and your family so worried about me?" Jo asked, with a hint of anger in her voice._

"_Jo, sweetie, I've been in your shoes before. A long time ago, but I've been there." Lou said._

_That seemed to get Jo's attention. She leaned forward. "But you have all of this!" Jo waved her hand around._

"_We didn't always have the Ranch, Jo. We all had to work hard for it. Kid, Buck, Jane, and myself. We didn't have easy lives before we became a family." Lou said. She thought it was time to tell the girl why the family wanted her. Now that Lou had Jo's full attention, it was time. _

"_Can I get you a cup of cocoa?" Lou asked. _

"_I'd like that," Jo answered. _

"_After I tell you my story, you can leave if you want. But you have to stay for at least that long." Lou said standing. She waited for Jo to nod in agreement before heading into the kitchen to get the cocoa. _

_After the cocoa was hot, Lou handed Jo the mug and sat back down. _

"_I was orphaned at a young age. My mom was sick and died, leaving me to take care of my brother and sister. We were all living in the orphanage. I ran away when I was twelve." That was how Lou started her story. She went on to tell Josephine in little detail about her life before the Express. _

"_Kid and Buck were much the same way. Both lost their mothers at young ages, and their dad's weren't much of anything." Lou took a breath, and studied the young woman a moment before continuing. "Anyways...the Express is what brought us all together. We were quite a rag-tag bunch." Lou smiled at the memory of her brothers. _

"_So, you didn't all know each other to being with?" Jo asked. "What about Teaspoon? I've heard your kids call him grandpa?"_

"_Teaspoon was the closest thing we all had to a father, and the kids have for a grandfather." Lou smiled at the memories. "I had to disguise myself as a boy just to get a job with the Express. Kid found out first, the boys a few months later. It was almost a year before Teaspoon even had an idea. But we were a family. Teaspoon, Rachel and Rock Creek were the most stable things we've all had in our lives in a long time." _

_Jo sat silently, taking in what Lou had said. Lou put her mug onto the table, then kneeled down in front of Jo. _

"_Jo, I never thought I wanted a family. That was until I got a family. Like I said, I know what it's like to be alone. I know a family it's for everyone. But we want you in our family. We don't want you to be alone." Lou wiped a tear that was falling out of her eye. _

"_Jo, Kid and I have fallen in love with you. The kids love you. Buck and Jane love you. Let us love you, please Jo." Lou pleaded with the young woman._

_Jo pulled away, stood up and walked around the room. She ran her hands through her hair. "Mrs. Hunter, I...I don't know what to think. I've had to fight to live. I'm not sure if I know how to love." Jo quietly said as she stood in front of the window, looking out over the winter plains. _

_Lou walked over to her, and turned her around. Jo was almost taller than Lou's five foot frame, but she wasn't able to look the woman in the eyes. "It will take time. I'm asking you to stay tonight. If you want to leave tomorrow, we will help you get to wherever you want to go. __the place__. If you want to stay longer, we will gladly let you stay. For as long as you want, we will provide you with all you need...but remember, we will provide you with love above all else."_

_Jo had tears forming in her eyes. She wiped them away and nodded her head. "Okay, I'll stay...for at least the night. But no promises." Jo whispered._

"_That's all I'm asking for." Lou said. Lou turned the lantern down and walked up the stairs with Jo. _

_XXXXX_

_Two days later, Jo knew what she wanted. She wanted to be a part of the Hunter family. This is what she'd been longing for all of her life. _

"_Mrs. Hunter, Mr. Hunter," Jo said quietly. "Can I talk to you, please?" _

_Kid and Lou looked at each other. A worried look crossed Lou's face. Lou nodded, the pair stood up from the table and excused themselves from the rest of the family._

_Lou and Kid followed Jo into the living room. She kept walking through the house and onto the porch. _

_Jo paced the porch a few times, mindful of the couple standing close by. She brought them out here in the cold, and she owed them an explanation. _

_Jo finally came to a stop in front of the couple. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms. Jo looked into Kid's piercing blue eyes and Lou's soft brown ones. This couple could make or break her life. She knew what they would say...but Jo knew she had to ask them just the same._

_Jo took a deep breath and dove in. She had to get this done. "Mrs. Hunter, Mr. Hunter," Jo started._

"_Honey, you don't have-" Lou started, but was cut off by Kid. "Let her talk, Lou."_

"_I've given a lot of thought of what you had asked me. And I've finally made my decision." Jo took another deep breath. "I want to be a part of this family...that is if you'll still have me."_

_Lou made a little squeal and threw __her arms around Jo. "Yes, yes, child! We do want you to be part of our family. More than anything__, we want you to be ours." She whispered into the younger woman's ear. _

_When Lou pulled back and Kid stepped in, putting an arm around Jo's shoulders. "Lou's right, Josephine, we want you to be a part of this family._

XXXXX

Jo sighed at the memories of the last few days. She had found a home, a family to love her. And after the first of the year, she'd become a Hunter, not just in her heart, but by name also. That was the best Christmas present she could ever receive.

XXXXX

Hope you all enjoyed this short story for Christmas. Wasn't looking at doing anything long, just something with an understanding of home.

Thank you to Ardith and Beulah for taking a look at it and helping me out. Thanks to the ladies at the Plus for all your support the last few days.

Thank you readers for sticking with me and reading my stories.

Have a very Merry Christmas, or whichever holiday you may celebrate.

Always,

~S


End file.
